Trolls
Trolls (numbered about seven billion strong) are the various individuals of all races, colors, and cree ds united under a common goal - to ruin the Internet's most beloved and most h ated autistic woman-child, Kirlia the Emotion Wolf. Trolling schemes by these individuals have ranged from impersonating her to banning her cousin and more. The Few, the Proud, the Elite SonTu rn Main Article: SonTurn '' SonTurn is a British commentator/troll and the founder of the KirliaxGyroClub. She might be one of Kirlia's oldest enemies. Originally blocked from Kirlia's deviantART account for giving constructive criticism on character design, she used her deviantART plz accounts to challenge Kirlia again. After getting a rage-fit for a response, SonTurn decided to check out Kirlia's sprite videos. The resulting brain damage and childhood destruction led her to create KirliaXGyro after a bit more youtube trolling (SonTurn may have been behind a fake account by the name of KirliaEmotionWolf that actually got Kirlia posting raging-response videos which were mirrored by a different fake account. The videos can be found here, here and here ). Though it isn't confirmed that it was her who made either fake account, it is plausible. '''Dark the Hedgehog' One of Kirlia's first white knights and former boyfriend, he became a troll after a really big fight. He willingly handed Kirlia's sprites over to an imposter, and the sprites were posted to deviantART (the sprites can be found here. Just keep scrolling down). However, he has since reformed, and will indefinitely be excommunicated from the KirliaxGyroClub. (Since Dark's avatar character is shown at the top of the page, we won't show it here) Poppy the Third Main Article: Poppy '' The nefarious Poppy is the most infamous and legendary of Kirlia's trolls. A vile and reprehensible fellow whose very name strikes fear and revulsion into Kirlia's clogged heart and inspires admiration from the souls of anonymous. He co-founded the KirliaxGyroClub, doxed Kirlia, and performed many more amazing feats about which songs shall be written and the minstrels shall sing of in the ages immemorial. Kirlia bawwwlocked him, and he now uses a backup to reason with her. But then again, reasoning with Kirlia is an impossibility, and he has or will be - most likely- bawwwlocked yet again. '''Trent the Echidna' One of Poppy's first subordinates, he is responsible for creating one of the world's vilest fanfictions (can be found here , if you dare to read, but oh dear god not safe for work) and for parodying her on YouTube. Said parody video got Kirlia white-knights up in arms, as evidenced by the video comments . BuraiArk A brave soul that had the courage to go the beast's lair and ask her directly why she is trolled so much. The response was very lulzy. Darkshinigamighost Darkshinigami (not to be confused with Dark the Hedgehog) has been more cunning as well as agressive when it came to Kirlia. He is well known for being the most well known trolls of Kirlia's white knights Castjack09 and Dynamogent162. He also got into a skype chat with Kirlia before he was blocked and removed from her contacts. After that, Dark decided to continue trolling people on the internet. He is well known for his pessimism and his hatred for everything.His commentary avatar is Sideburn from Transformers RID. Motives Kirlia herself has a more simplistic view of what motivates her enemies. When a correspondent asked her to explain why she's trolled, and why so many people seem to hate her, Kirlia had this ingenious response: "I think there just Jelious that i'm a Good artist" This is consistent with the advice given many children who are IRL trolled in school: that bullies are merely jealous of you, and want to see you react unfavorably. Since Kirlia never moved past elementary school mentally, she still believes she is hated because she is so much better than everyone else. From her own attempts to illustrate trolling, it's obvious that Kirlia has no concept of how it works. When she tried her hand at impersonation, she thought that we'd all be trolled if she pretended to be an epic troll, but then somebody saw through her lie and forced her to admit that she is, indeed, a fat idiot. Kirlia seems to believe that trolling has two steps: pretend to be someone you're not and then "troll" someone by revealing who you really are. Unsurprisingly, Kirlia also considers trolling a crime, and has somehow dedicated herself to stop trolling. However, Kirlia's views on trolling are very very skewed, as she believes that all trolling is equal to what she had done to her. A video actually has her tell people how to act on the Internet mere moments after revealing the identities of her relatives. Category:Trolls